


You Did What, Now?

by Wargurl83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Paramedic Dean Winchester, Poor Benny, Poor Life Choices, m for situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/pseuds/Wargurl83
Summary: Based on a prompt by Brewed Mayhem on the ProfoundBond Discord server.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 23
Kudos: 67





	You Did What, Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrewedMayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrewedMayhem/gifts).



> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. I hope you laugh as much reading this as I did when I watched the video prompt and writing this.

“Hey, Chief?”

Dean Winchester bangs his hand on the drawer as he shoves more IV catheters and tubing into it. “Ow, shit, fuck. _What_ Benny?”

Benny Lafitte sticks his head into the spot between the two bucket seats of the ambulance. “There’s a call to your address. Isn’t Sam home tonight?”

Dean sits back on the stretcher and blinks at Benny a few times before the words sink into his brain. “My house?” he croaks.

“Yessir. Want me to put us as responding?”

Dean’s already pushing into the passenger seat and reaching for the radio. “Just step on it, Benny.” He calls into dispatch to inform them they are en route, then hangs the mic back on its cradle.

“Brotha, are you sure we should be responding to this call? What if-"

Dean cuts him off with a raised hand. “I raised that kid, Benny. I can handle it.” _I hope_ , he thinks to himself.

They already don’t live far away from the hospital since Cas works there as an ER doctor, but Benny gets them there in just about half the usual time. Dean’s got his BLS and bails out of the cab before the rig even comes to a complete stop, lights bathing the front yard in red.

He heads into the house and hollers for his brother.

“Dean?”

Yup, the little (big) shit’s in his bedroom. Dean hears Sam’s panicked voice raise in volume, along with someone else’s voice, right as he opens the door-

-to see Gabriel Novak, his husband’s older brother, in bed with his brother.

Naked.

In a position that Dean hadn’t even known Sam was interested in until just now.

“What the fuck?”

“Dean, I swear it’s not what it looks like-”

“Oh but it is, bucko! And we were doing great, too-”

“Shut up Gabe, this is so not the time. Dean, please, we really need to get to the hospital-”

“Naaaah, we just need to wait the four hours the bottle says before we panic-”

Dean’s pretty sure he’s getting a migraine.

“OK, both of you shut up,” he snaps, letting his training take over.

Both of the men on the bed shut up with an audible click of teeth.

Dean pinches the bridge of his nose. “Sam,” he growls. “What the fuck happened?”

“Um, well. Gabe’s my boyfriend. And um, he, uh. Took some Viagra.”

Dean raises an eyebrow at his little brother. “How _much_ Viagra?”

“Uh-”

“Two pills,” Gabe helpfully pipes up.

Benny strolls into the room behind Dean at this point takes one look at the scene and has to stifle his laughter.

Dean sighs and looks at the ceiling. What even is his life anymore? “OK, two pills of Viagra then sexy times. So, what’s the problem?”

“He’s stuck.” Benny’s laughter gets louder.

“Stuck?”

“Yes.” Sammy is an interesting shade of red now, Dean notes.

“I don’t get paid enough for this shit,” Dean mutters under his breath. He claps his hands together, making everyone in the room jump and Sam moan in pain. “Alright, here’s what we’re gonna do. Benny, call some of the fire department over here. We’re gonna need some help, Sam’s not a light kid anymore and with two of them, there is no way you and I can do this alone.” Benny nods and slips outside the room, already keying the mic on his shoulder.

Dean looks back at his brother, studiously ignoring the smaller man sharing the bed with him. “You two, grab the flat sheet, and please, for the love of all that is holy, _please_ cover up. I’m sure you don’t want to end up flashing everyone in the ER.”

“Well, actually-”

“Shut up, Gabe,” the brothers say in unison.

“So, what do we do until the fire department gets here?” Sam asks.

“Well, I’m going to go get some the stretcher and some brain bleach,” Dean says as he heads out of the room and back down the hallway. “You two don’t move!”

Gabriel bursts out laughing, and Dean can hear Sam’s groan of pain at the door of his house.

~

In the end, it takes Dean, Benny, and two guys from the fire department to get the two men from the bed to the stretcher, but they manage without throwing anyone’s back out. Now they just have to get to the hospital.

“Benny, for the love of God, watch your turns. And go slow over the bumps!” Because of course, they live in a neighborhood with speed bumps all the way to the main road.

Gabe barks a laugh that’s cut off in what sounds like a whimper (not the good kind) when Benny puts the rig into gear, jostling the stretcher. Sam’s white as the sheet he’s laying on at this point.

“Yeah, sorry about that. This old girl’s seen better days,” Dean says, patting the inside of the truck lovingly. “She’s got horrible suspension but she drives like a bat out of hell.”

Hey, he’s still an older brother with a little brother in a horribly embarrassing situation. Sue him.

The two men on the stretcher groan in unison.

To his credit, Benny _does_ keep the bumps and jostling down to a minimum, and Dean’s able to get everything called into the dispatch at the ER. Becky, the dispatcher, relays that she’ll have a doctor waiting at the doors on standby.

“Think it’ll be your loverboy?” Benny asks when Dean joins him in the front (after threatening Gabe within an inch of his life _not to touch a damn thing_ ).

“For his sake, I sure the hell hope not.”

Which, of course, means it’s Cas who meets them in the bay. He’s the picture of professionalism as Dean rattles off stats and such, right up until the stretcher passes him and he sees who is sitting on it.

“Gabe?”

“Cassie?”

“ _Sam_?”

“Oh fuck me.”

“Well boy-o, that’s how we got into this-”

“SHUT UP GABE!” This time it’s three people yelling at him. Gabe just waggles his eyebrows and Benny apparently can’t help it anymore, and bursts out into laughter.

~

Dean’s sweeping out the back of the rig a few hours later when Cas stops by the station.

“Hey babe,” he says as he hops off the back of the truck and sweeps his husband into his arms. He smacks a kiss to Cas’ deliciously stubbled cheek.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says with a sigh and drops his head on Dean’s shoulder.

They stand there for a few minutes, soaking in the other’s presence. “So,” Dean says as he draws back a little. “Interesting night.”

Castiel hums and looks at Dean. “Yes, well. At least you didn’t have to shoot your brother full of muscle relaxers to make his dick go down enough to dislodge from his boyfriend.”

Dean shudders. “Yeah, I just had to _find_ them like that and bring them into your ER.”

Castiel laughs and shakes his head. “In all fairness, it wasn’t Gabe’s fault.”

Dean raises an eyebrow, so Cas explains. “There was a mix up at the pharmacy. His prescription is for up to two 50mg a day. They filled it with 100mg on accident.”

“Oh, God.”

“Mhm.” Cas drops his head back on Dean’s shoulder.

They stand in silence, just staring off into space. Dean’s not sure what his husband is thinking about, but he personally is trying to forget tonight ever happened. “Babe?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Can we go home now?”

“Yes, Dean.”

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on [Tumblr](https://wargurl83.tumblr.com/).  
> Check out my other stories [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/works).  
> And you can always come talk to me on the [ProfoundBond Discord](http://discord.profoundbond.net/) if you are a Destiel lover like me!


End file.
